Beautiful Girl
by Jackquin
Summary: Ternyata dia bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan gadis yang aku sukai bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Hm, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya.


Ternyata dia bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan gadis yang aku sukai bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Hm, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beautiful Girl © Jackquin**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Semua karakter di sini OOC, terutama Sasuke dan (aku rasa) Hinata juga. Typo(s), dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.**

**Author Newbie. Mohon bimbingannya.**

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku tersentak. Ah, Naruto ini selalu saja merusak kesenanganku. Semoga saja dia tidak melihatku memperhatikan gadis manis itu. Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang ikut memperhatikan gadis itu.

Seorang gadis manis, berambut gelap dengan panjang sepunggung. Dia tampak manis dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna peach. Cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dia duduk sendirian di bangku di bawah pohon sakura. Dia sedang serius membaca buku, entah buku apa.

Namanya siapa ya?

"Tidak. Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun." Ku acuhkan sahabatku yang satu itu, kemudian aku melanjutkan permainan bolaku bersama dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Aku dan teman-temanku memang sering bermain bola di lapangan ini.

Sudah sebulan ini aku selalu melihat gadis manis itu duduk sendirian di bangku itu, sambil membaca buku.

Gadis itu tampak serius membaca, hingga tidak pernah menyadari kalau ada aku yang selalu memperhatikannya dari seberang lapangan.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Baru pulang, Sasuke?"

Ah, kakak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Itachi. Orang yang aku kagumi, sekaligus yang aku benci. Karena dari lahir hingga sekarang, aku dan dia selalu bersaing dalam berbagai hal. Dan ironisnya, dia selalu menjadi yang pertama, sedangkan aku selalu menjadi yang kedua.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat, sambil membuka lemari es untuk minum jus kesukaanku.

Itachi mendesah. "Hanya itu jawabanmu, adikku yang manis? Kau itu tidak bisa manis sedikit, ya? Jawabanmu selalu 'hn', 'hn', tidak pernah menjawab dengan kata-kata manis." Itachi menyodorkan gelas, meminta jusku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kemudian aku menuang jus itu ke gelas Itachi. "Memang kau mau jawaban seperti apa, kakakku yang tampan?" aku memperhatikan wajahnya sebentar, "Sepertinya kau sedang senang?"

Itachi menghabiskan jus itu dalam beberapa teguk. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. "Ah, kau perhatian sekali, Sasuke. Aku memang sedang senang."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku berhasil berpacaran dengan gadis yang aku suka. Dia adalah anak didikku." Kemudian Itachi meraih gelasku untuk dicuci. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mencuci gelas.

Itachi adalah anak kuliahan, dia bekerja sambilan sebagai guru les privat. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan anak didiknya sendiri.

"Dia gadis yang manis, dengan rambut gelap sepunggung, pokoknya dia manis sekali, deh."

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ciri-ciri gadis seperti itu?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Sasuke, tolong belikan ibu bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti, ya."

Aku beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga dengan malas-malasan. "Kenapa harus aku, sih, Bu?" Kataku, sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. Aku sedang serius menonton acara televisi, nih.

Ibu tersenyum. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Ibu sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur. Memangnya kau mau terlambat makan malam?" Ibu tersenyum lagi. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya, tapi kalau kau mengenal ibuku, itu adalah senyum yang menyiratkan ancaman.

Kalau sudah begitu, terpaksa aku menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, Bu. Berikan aku daftar belanjanya, nanti aku yang belanja."

Ibu memberikanku selembar kertas dan beberapa lembar uang. "Ini, daftar belanjanya. Dan ini uangnya. Kau boleh beli cemilan yang kau suka, ya."

Setelah itu aku berpamitan dan segera berangkat, sebelum kena omelan ibuku.

Aku berbelanja di supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah.

Ketika pulang dari supermarket, aku melewati lapangan yang biasa aku pakai untuk bermain bola bersama teman-temanku, yang artinya aku juga akan melewati taman tempat gadis manis itu membaca buku.

Dan benar saja, gadis itu sedang membaca di bangku di taman itu. Hari ini dia mengenakan dress putih selutut, dengan bando putih di rambutnya. Uh, manisnya…

Setelah komat-kamit baca doa dalam hati, aku bertekad akan berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Ketika aku mendekat, gadis itu mendongak menatapku. Mata gadis itu indah. Dilihat sedekat ini, wajahnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Eh, aku sedang lelah berjalan, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Aku berusaha berbasa-basi. Agak susah karena aku bukan orang yang senang basa-basi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum paling indah menurutku. "Silahkan." Ucapnya lirih. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ya ampun, apa dia malu? Dia sampai merona begitu.

Gadis itu sedikit menggeser duduknya, mungkin agar aku dan barang-barangku bisa muat di bangku itu.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Aku gugup sekali, sampai ingin pipis rasanya.

Gadis itu menoleh, kemudian dia menutup bukunya. "Iya, aku sendirian. Aku senang membaca buku di sini." Dia tersenyum, "Kau yang suka bermain bola di lapangan seberang, kan?"

Jantungku berdebar. Astaga, ternyata dia mengenalku. "I-i-i-iya."

Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini? Sebegitu hebatnya kah seorang gadis bisa merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Hari ini tidak main bola? Um…" gadis itu kembali bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Tidak. Teman-temanku sedang tidak bisa. Tapi ibuku menyuruhku belanja, jadi aku lewat sini, agar cepat sampai rumah." Haha, padahal alasan sebenarnya siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan dirimu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, ini sudah sore. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku taman ini.

Sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang, sebelum ibuku marah besar.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, apa ya?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Hinata, kau tidak ke taman untuk membaca buku?"

"Tidak, Hanabi. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Hinata dan Hanabi, kembar identik. Wajah mereka mirip, hanya kepribadiannya saja yang berbeda. Hinata pemalu, sedangkan Hanabi pemberani. Hinata lahir lebih dahulu, kemudian Hanabi menyusul 3 menit kemudian.

"Hinata, aku mau ke rumah Itachi. Kau di rumah sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Hanabi. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera kabari aku ya, kakakku yang cantik." Kata Hanabi, kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu. Sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat adiknya itu.

Uchiha Itachi. Wajahnya agak mirip dengan laki-laki yang diam-diam disukainya, yang diam-diam selalu dia perhatikan ketika bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke.

'Aku merindukannya. Padahal baru seminggu tidak melihatnya.' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku ngobrol dengan gadis itu. Sekarang aku sedang melamun di kamar, membayangkan perbincanganku dengannya. Ah, wajahnya manis sekali. Aku bahkan masih ingat caranya tersenyum.

Dan satu hal yang aku sesali, aku tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu. Aku baru ingat belum menanyakan namanya, atau nomor teleponnya ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah. Sial sekali.

Parahnya, sejak aku berbicara dengannya, gadis itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di taman. Apa dia takut denganku?

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau seperti orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri begitu."

Kakakku lagi.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Itachi mendesah. "Terserah kau sajalah. Malam ini pacarku akan berkunjung ke rumah, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Iya." Jawabku singkat. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengan kakakku. Lebih baik aku memikirkan Hinata.

_Ding dong_

Terdengar suara bel. Sepertinya pacar Itachi sudah datang. Aku penasaran juga, seperti apa sih, wajah pacar kakakku itu?

Pacar kakakku sepertinya sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu, aku mau merapikan pakaianku dulu ah, tidak pantas rasanya menemui tamu dengan baju ala kadarnya begini. Setelah yakin pakaianku sudah rapi, aku segera turun.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajah pacar kakakku. Bukannya dia gadis yang sering membaca buku di taman?

"Oh, Sasuke. Kenalkan, ini pacarku. Hyuuga Hanabi." Kata Itachi.

Kemudian pacar kakakku mengulurkan tangannya, yang aku balas dengan uluran tanganku yang sedikit kaku. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

Aku menyebutkan namaku, "Uchiha Sasuke." Kemudian aku buru-buru melepas tanganku, "Maaf, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Ada PR yang harus aku kerjakan."

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh dari kakakku dan pacarnya.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian perkenalanku dengan pacar kakakku. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain bola. Aku malas kalau harus bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tapi sore ini, teman-temanku, terutama Naruto memaksaku untuk ikut bermain bola, katanya tidak asyik bermain tanpaku. Akhirnya aku setuju, kasihan juga mereka.

Aku minta jam bermain bolanya sedikit dimajukan, alasanku sih agar pulangnya tidak terlalu sore, padahal alasanku yang sebenarnya agar aku tidak perlu melihat wajah gadis itu.

Aku terlanjur kecewa, ternyata dia berpacaran dengan kakakku. Dan parahnya, dia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenalku, padahal kami sudah pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

Dan benar dugaanku, gadis itu muncul ketika aku akan pulang. Jadi, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi?

Aku mengacuhkannya, sedangkan dia tampak sedih ketika dia tersenyum padaku, tapi aku membuang muka. Salah sendiri, kau juga sudah pura-pura tidak mengenalku!

Aku meninggalkan lapangan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hanabi baru saja selesai les privat dengan Itachi. Dia dan Itachi membuat rencana akan mengadakan barbeque party di rumah ini. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus minta ijin dulu pada Hinata. Bagaimana pun dia kakaknya.

Hinata sedang duduk di depan televisi.

"Hinata, aku dan Itachi boleh tidak mengadakan barbeque party di sini?"

Hinata tidak mendengarkannya. Tatapannya kosong, meski pun matanya mengarah ke televisi.

Hanabi menepuk bahu Hinata, membuat kakaknya itu terperanjat kaget. "A-aduh. Oh, Hanabi? Ada apa?"

Hanabi mendesah, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" Kemudian Hanabi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. "Aku dan Itachi akan mengadakan barbeque party di sini, boleh kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh. Taman belakang rumah kita kan luas sekali. Tidak ada salahnya digunakan. Memangnya kapan?"

Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya, "Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Rencananya sih besok malam." Hanabi meraih toples kue kesukaannya, "Kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi rona merah di pipinya sudah menjadi bukti apa yang mengganggu pikiran kakaknya.

"Siapa?"

Hinata menoleh, "Siapa apanya?" jawabnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Hanabi sudah mengenal dengan baik sifat Hinata. "Siapa yang kau pikirkan?" tembaknya. Sedangkan Hinata tampak malu-malu. "Sudahlah, tidak usah malu-malu."

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian menceritakan semua sikap Sasuke yang menghindarinya, termasuk mengacuhkannya ketika dia melemparkan senyum. Tapi Hinata tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke pada Hanabi.

"Jadi begitu. Pemuda itu mengacuhkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, Hanabi. Hingga dia mengacuhkanku begitu."

Dan sepanjang malam itu, terjadi sesi curhat Hyuuga bersaudara.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hari ini aku menolak lagi ajakan teman-temanku untuk bermain bola. Malas sekali aku bertemu gadis itu.

"Sasuke."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, "Ada apa, Kak?"

Itachi mengangsurkan segelas jus tomat, yang aku terima dengan senang hati. "Nanti malam ikut denganku, ya." Katanya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tumben sekali dia mengajakku. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Hanabi, aku dan dia akan mengadakan barbeque party. Anggota akatsuki juga ikut kok." Kakakku tersenyum senang.

Aku mendesah, "Untuk apa aku ikut? Lagi pula geng anehmu itu kenapa ikut segala sih? Nanti mereka membuat rusuh, loh." Aku masih ingat ketika geng kakakku itu merusak acara ulang tahunku.

Itachi tertawa geli. "Tidak akan. Dan kau harus ikut, kau kan adikku yang paling aku sayangi."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku menyetujuinya, tidak tega juga menolak niat baik kakakku. Dan tidak baik juga menolak rejeki. Hyuuga Hanabi, biar saja, akan aku anggap aku tidak pernah mengenalnya.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Jackquin**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Di sinilah aku, di rumah Hyuuga Hanabi. Besar juga rumahnya. Kata kakakku, dia tinggal hanya berdua saja di sini dengan kakak perempuannya. Cih, memangnya aku peduli?

Ketika kami memencet bel rumah, pintu segera dibuka, dan muncullah sosok Hyuuga Hanabi. Harus aku akui, meski pun aku benci, aku pernah menyukai wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Eh, kalian sudah sampai. Ayo, masuk." Kata Hanabi.

Aku, kakakku dan geng akatsuki segera memasuki rumah, menuju ke halaman belakang yang akan digunakan untuk barbeque party.

Kegaduhan yang diciptakan geng kakakku membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa kesalku pada Hanabi.

"Hinata di mana, Hanabi?" Tanya kakakku.

Aku menoleh, "Hinata?"

Hanabi melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Oh, Hinata, kakakku." katanya, "Dia sedang pergi, mungkin ke taman. Sebentar lagi juga pulang." Hanabi tersenyum manis, tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

Taman? Untuk apa kakak Hanabi ke taman?

"Tadaima." Terdengar suara lembut dari pintu samping.

Aku yang sedang membolak-balik daging malas menoleh, paling juga kakaknya Hanabi.

"Hinata!" itu suara semangat Hanabi. "Perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Hinata."

Semua yang ada di situ berbicara riuh, tumpang tindih sampai aku tidak tahu mereka mengucapkan apa. Aku masih sibuk dengan daging, hingga terpaksa harus berhenti dulu untuk mengambil piring.

Aku terkejut ketika akan mengambil piring. Hanabi ada dua? Hanabi yang satunya juga tidak kalah terkejutnya, "Sasuke?"

Aku bingung, Hanabi yang ini tahu namaku, bahkan sebelum aku menyebutkan namaku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kau Sasuke, kan? Yang biasa bermain sepak bola di lapangan seberang taman? Apa kau masih ingat aku?" ucapnya. "Kita pernah berbicara kok, waktu itu kau baru pulang belanja."

Otak jeniusku mulai bisa memproses semuanya. Sekarang, aku mengerti. Kenapa gadis yang berkenalan denganku di rumah tidak mengenaliku, kenapa gadis yang di taman terlihat sedih ketika aku mengacuhkannya. Ternyata dia bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan gadis yang aku sukai bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Hm, nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya.

**The End**


End file.
